Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to genetically engineered methanotrophic bacteria capable of growing on multi-carbon substrates and methods for growing methanotrophic bacteria on multi-carbon substrates.
Description of the Related Art
Methanotrophic bacteria generally rely on methane as their sole carbon and energy source. The low solubility of methane is a major limiting factor in achieving high cell density and rapid growth in methanotrophic bacteria. The slow growth of methanotrophs and their requirement for methane, a potentially explosive substrate, has hampered their industrial application. For many industrial applications, such as chemical catalysis or other biological transformations, it is desirable to achieve high amounts of methanotroph biomass, regardless of the carbon source used.
In view of the limitations associated with methanotrophic bacteria growth, there is a need in the art for methanotrophs that can utilize alternative, preferably inexpensive, substrates as carbon and energy sources. The present disclosure provides a solution by providing genetically engineered methanotrophic bacteria that can utilize multi-carbon substrates, including glycerol.